Google translates Starkit's Prophecy
by Waffle the Badger
Summary: Starkit's Prophecy, You didn't think it could get any worse, but it did. I put it through several layers of Google Translate, then turned it back into English. This is the result. It's freaking horrible.
1. Chapter 1

en chpater prouloge

Cat around a swimming pool. They all looked eagerly. Appeared a black figure on the surface. He looked at the blue cat. His eyes shone.

"There is a prophecy!" He said. "Out of the darkness, and the stars will come to the evil tiger and holly going to get."

"Part of starkit it!" Said Tom White. "He wants to save the forest," He looked Tom Gold Lansing. "He has the power of dreams." Tom King. "We must say Jayfeather?" He asked. "Yes." Lansing said. "And he should know."

As he walked out of the pool prophcy Jayfeather.

You do not want, right? Plz tell me URM comment!

 **(AN/ Yep, Google translated it, and it's still horrible. New chapters will be posted every day.** **J** **)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN/ Two in a day. Woooo!)**

Presided over the hero

[OK] The purpose Jazzie- bed, you have not yet been included in it, he is not angry with me. You do not have to worry about immediately.

StarKit Castle, I had to branch sunny well. Still, his eyes closed is tired again. Mother oil you have today, you can not sleep without.

Or "It's time to stand up Ito arrived", said Dawnsparkle? SNS, the rail. "It is an important day today."

"It is, Mamma" was immediately StarKit said he would wake up. This cat is rememembered.

"Ohmigosh serimony me today!" She Squelled excercisedly. Today was the first I had an intern!

Thrown I'm staying with the mother. However, fast stroller mother.

"I love you know, except for the cat at the time of use, for example, is not in the race." It says below.

I saw StarKit. We are saying the lake. Since his mother was shadowclan is usedto cat, his father, it means that the rest of the WS, was waiting "cure the cat Sparrow!

"StarPaw Here." The fire star scene. It was made.

He strongly to help you, brave cat, "you will apentice it. You get that StarKit, he said". "

After the body felt. Well StarKit. Maternal Herd hear you say "Wow!".

Well Firehert shoulder. She said in her ear: "You're better than he was StarPaw to know now."

When finished it, screaming, again Surpised. / Then he went to the ofer DawnSparkle JayFeathern, was the very products.

"When Daughetr is very happy, something to say, tell at ouit sparrow chest." It's dark you Starcaln prophcy, the Akutora and holly and stars come out I said to remove, please see. "

I felt StarPaw. What.

LOL I have a quick upgrade. Worse blow to the head with honest criticism and pans! JK XDD


	3. Chapter 3

The third hat of the War 4 Calne

Thx 4 or authoritative Jazz! History flmaing and stop! You can not love but the good news first bet! 1! 1

Walkden also appenti starpaw caves. (: Family Jazz ur BFF mins) algae Vaz sister freed and hours flamepaw lakepaw in jazzpaw see Freund.

"Jazzpaw increase." She cried. Brlliaint Jazzpaw Blu eyes open and watch the time.

"Want 2 Go pattrol I know?" He asked.

"The work here!" Jazzpaw getter Moss said. Leavt Here, he went to two camps entrns.

But the cat came in! Black Star! 1! 11

"Shadow Clan Royal Horse" She was crying. All cats of the cave. He ran and ran and Claude cat.

"Starpaw Well done!" Fire Star "status of cats Sandström culd fiht ago. Well fiht you! 'Dinner

Starpaw happy. Fihgter WUSA well! Water Maybey prophcy think.

Thnkx and flame


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN/ I don't know how Google came up with this one...)**

Chapter training under the stars III

GUkys OMGosh'm Sorry, but see the rainy burned me, and I was really hurt. OKKAY thestor not like you do not know and ReadIt.

Chapter training under the stars III

Shadowclan camp begins. StarPaw smile. A shed! No injuries fish family.

StarPaw! "Four Star said." It is time for us to learn! "I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Broken StarPaw Happle; Y. "But yo I culd have difficulty writing?" "Well, I have." Four Star said. "I Tool wnted if you are completely new."

"Okay." They peeled the body cold and snow virgin entered the JP other cats. "StarPaw then" FIRESTAR the president said. "How can we start a dog."

"Cmon RVP's too easy!" It shone StarPaw. Black rhythm shed but he was ready for anything!

"OK OK" mewled Four Star, you can learn claw oponit.

"I am." Starkit howled. He jumped Firestar without giving him time to attakc. "He was hit in the face, he did not act, it surprise.d he struggled and started bledding." WOW StarPaw "he said," Doing terrible. "" Really? "Delete in StarPaw. He thought he was doing God he meowed porphesy relly special?

"Yes StarPaw." Four Star whispered. "I'm going to couldnteven fast enough. It was just before the plague."

"OMGosh Really?" I asked StarPaw. Plague? 1? Plague? He Dherad muchj about it, it was really bad, and killed many cats. "I like the plague?" I do not mean "broken firepaw faster." I agree Wer good fighter. It was very cold. "At that moment he thought," so kawaii Starpaws see Ace and fur.

"As well please." They are trained on the floor earlier StarPaw switch Four Star eight times that he would not let them win the Fel make last bettar and he was a little tired.

"Hey, we Firestar account." StarPaw said. "They were pretty hungry."

"Oh, you, you." Kick him in vain; starPaw fun. And they huntng, StarPaw mistake a few times, but Firestar said it was okay Province it is only the second time (the first time when he littlekit and he broke Firestar together, the reason he chose it because he apprentice_.

Later that evening StarPaw locked in stars. He Had'd Firestar much fun today. They would return brung enough food for the open house.

UPN Lock stars, his best friend, JazzPaw, and said: "Do you think it is."

"I'm drunk." JazzPaww said. "I think you and I depudy l eader one day!"

"I am." He said he loved JazzPaw smile StarPaw so sickos U!) These best friends. He looked at the stars again, smiled and fell asleep Starcaln voice whispered in my head.

BY MY LIFE

(Laugh at me as if I saw as I like Jazzy Kawai (


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN/ *facepalm*)**

The Decider StarPaws

flamrs all satanits hours! StarGIPaw 11 anionic standard doses of love, as a straw concerned conecton STRNG sTarcaln who love Jesus milk point!

"Wok StarPaw Timothy 4 sorry."

Eys opnd StarPaw reinbow arund Brite and blocked AD.

"Omigosh WUS Tha 1! 1" SSHE yellow.

"I Stipe Grey" Grey because wisperd. Gottedup StarPaw.

"Point Grey Omigosh, what you want! 1 hour complaint GrayStrpe blocked." WLL my bed, "he's the message field.

"Omigosh gray Bar SIC" Stark scremed. "But four field alredy a message for me."

"When Tehaphnehes j.s.t. idot."

"Wok StarPaw Timothy 4 sorry."

Eys opnd StarPaw reinbow arund Brite and blocked AD.

"Omigosh WUS Tha 1! 1" SSHE yellow.

"I Stipe Grey" Grey because wisperd. Gottedup StarPaw.

"Point Grey Omigosh, what you want! 1 hour complaint GrayStrpe blocked." WLL my bed, "he's the message field.

"Omigosh gray Bar SIC" Stark scremed. "But four field alredy a message for me."

"When Tehaphnehes j.s.t. idot."

In-tha? "Gay is still blocked STARPaw hours total." I lick "gray stripe sqeakd arund blocks quickly." Tehaphnehes average cat!

"Omigosh iz you think?" STARPAW shocked.

"Not enough hours prtter Sourge" gray tape, said licked the head of my bed. "It Yeleled.

"Well, Mabey. But it four stars?" Wispereed blockade Agan gray bar .. "I do not really moved," says GraStri. E

"Omigosh RMS DAY!" Yelleded StarPaww happly.

"What is U-TA, border chin," says Hart goes on fire. Closed angry.

"With four stars uhhhh nuthin back to bed!" StarPaw mwled leaf frog culd waving a gray stripe.

"Di Fire terrible it nithing wory on!" Cherrid holiday GrayStrpe but insted FOUR STAR said he thought the crew had to ask our partnership. "

"Uh, yes I called STARPaw but I knew he had the lead, but he jumped into a gray line on January 11!

"I want white!" Gray said the fire attakin heart.

"Not me!" she cried.

"Stop Guysys can StarPaw Twin fihting! Whispered secert number."

"I can not complain 11:04 stars." Otter View full sun to us. "

"So Stargleam sing?" Gays type ID grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: Gees Google...)**

Chapter five Untidles

ALL ur holy can not be everything, but to connect with Jesus Heath of life as much worr mother engoyable never SUMMER / audit

StarPaw sorry "in..in ... .." foncusded was! FES Hard cat used to do his colleagues asked the supops WHT? They are beautiful and beoth No, but the ship was Matss! Luvved NHD two! Firstar Wu took likked release oviusly. Pomegranate very funny and counting.

"!" He said he was ass forest StarPaw Rouen. Wu # chossen culdnt Reset!

He runs and runs and runs until bones hurtinged. The rrellized corset them widely. OIH thugh shadow clan, not me. "WTU not here?" SD Beam Star is awoke.

"Excuse me!" StarKit mewoed I'm not a man, too!

It's okay, "black red." Perfeck. "" No, that's not her. "StarPaw, clean." Star Clan there. "" WAHT YOU MENA? "Black Wemed.

"Well give us everything halpand" said Starpaw. "Without them, we wold want." Said.

"I am the good Hess," said basket Star: means "I really like Besid Neway.

"Oh why?" Said Starpaw. "Year becuse."

"What was crying sTarpaw nugle BlackkStarTried jump there." What makes STRAEP Fallen chameleon circut me? 1? "

He started the "E" expaln BlakStar very quickly, but StarPw Wass

"No," said cid "I had Tom clone me!" "I gehog porbelms anywy year now!

"But another subject pahfect." Said Black. "You bet I paddle You have to be"

"No!" Shit SarPaw be considered first as well. Ralled to weaken effort Cyring. "It's OK" message, though. "Starcalnb help me ...!" ...! "


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN/ Sorry for not updating since Wednesday, It's been a busy weekend. To make up for it, I will be updating six times today! :D)**

Chapter Six you mad

STUP GLAMING! 11! If you'r US Flam, you and the US E STNITS HEIKL SA Below you!

The last clock STAR PROPEHY APPEARANCES :?

"No!" SarPaw fuck the flight back to Forst. Ralled Siya woman controls the Cyring. "It is not so much its NGA" no message. "Starcalnb help me ...!"

StrPaw hit Afert walkde cold. WUS Siya in depresedded! Will Hu Manasseh sapost in PIC? /; / When he saw Forst JayFethre with jedi cumin.

"What JayFeathr soooo confusedd doing what he called me three ATREF treee Rehan through!"

It does not lock jayFethr Siya happy SED. "And that there are four NGA NGA is menzz up [HC [u and attention. NGA said Siya Siya smilling.

"I LUV nut without them all" Back Orchid UPst StarPaw SED. «There KNO WHO [Eek! 1! 1"

"I had a good ten American count my JayFeathern said stor.y UG Siya Sa. Onceu PON my cat can lick poodles About AFEW."

"Unfortunately, Hu focused on StarPaw will Snifing.

"These names Dawn Park MGA, e-mail and the staff ... / Sparrow Saud.

"OMG Follow wispred StarPaw" Your LUV where US personnel? Siya believe culdnt. All those people who finds Tim Siya fathe keep US personnel. Siya GAPDH SA Shoc.

"What are you doing; Siya Siya cuase esked area thoug.

I'd rather stick with your US culdn culd I Stcik; "He UG JayPaw did Siya Siya closed confuded how. T EVN Left MAO qestn Siya GNNA TNT ASK.

"So, go at dawn SPARKLE INSTD! Shout STARpaw happi VERY castle." NGA, but doesn? help me if I do kettle pounce? /;

"follow the Jayfeahr deer said." Who is the person who will ELK yogurt / "

Hmm StarPaw US unilateral taught. Fire! "Siya Siya yelldd in NGA, and then type calculates, Obed is

NO PASTRIES! 1! 12! 1


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eat Serimmony 1

STOP REVOFIGN not good! But what JASZpAW tehh Godot revewis DVB Ben levving

Skided StarPaw camp in December "First," he went "In sub?; D few things"

"Walnut widow StarOaw" Sadie "gut yuve are warriors!

"MOGOSH true foaming StarPaw.

NO SAY Four Star "Youv war today onll best ice 3:14 ass Apen Calais. Perfect Clock. We NDD help dfeat Black Star and Shadow Clan. And the rest youngest calns. Tehy are tyring two attacks our Taygetos Kaduna".

"Omgosh WE?" surpissed scremmed StarPal Sus!

"Dust Ya U Rivrclan cobbled make our own feet." Was SandTrom. Unfortunately Stargleam sortaf finished hardwood new home Four. But probably the best Lizard WHITE WUS is OK.

"OMGoht" Sid StarPaw. "Quickk Mack warrror"

"Oak," said Four Star. Wlaked StarPaw. "All cats collects target deep trouble over!"

"TDay, the new war."

Find Calnn!

"SarkPaw StarPaw: Race to see all the new baby Jesus, a fighter Beng crazy ..

Starpaw like! Once done buckets for life!

"StarPaw ...," said firepaw parable behfore simle often throw sent .. "is ready to become a warrior to Starcaln you"

"Yes!" Shock3d.

"Oak". Uh sorry. "After forcing the Star Alliance, narme I give. From now on, it will not be singing gospel as StarPaw for Starss from conectin 2 StarClann. Ash brave very you'r and" "goodness".

! "All the years Cried SarkPaw StarPaw :.

Girned StarGleam. Wass is a great man! At least! "

"Four reports said Cuming 2 him." I think some of the song. "Sirously Lock.

"Yes Wat?" Sad, moving eayres shine.

Dosage know? Thinking StarGlema.

"Four Star ..." He brethed. What exactly cullednt lungs Dong.

"I ... .."

WIND Clans Attak! Shioted Voise camp obove.

It ...

HOLY Sheet!

I workd true equity 'something' Dis N2 hex good tired, so Lew GREAT review!


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN/ So apparently Google's a Whovian...)**

NO Teh tiger and discuss Vacation

I said nothing and warm! The other memory Stem February 2 LJESS JELOS

"This holyleaf" tie firestr ranned. Sandström and falcon.

They starglae. Holyleaf anodd stnding little fun.

"Stars Omigosh a tiger!" hosseda. "You will when you are!"

"This figter". Saud Hollyleaf Jayfeathr and theft. Bathing your hands stargl holylef and jayfath and killed with a gun.

"He cried FTH is KILDED holyleaf. Hollypaw attcked starpaw attaked request.

"We killed tigerstr!" Four Star uelled them happy. "You cake"

Starglea I made things worse hollyle Firestar didng very happy.

"Oh no!" Tie Starkit. "Daleks!

CILF hunger1! 111! Rita no god lake THX ID F4 revweiws jzzpaw and Everon BODY candle to NIT


	10. Chapter 10

**(NO! BAD GOOGLE! YOUVE BEEN A VERY VERY BAD GOOGLE! GO TO YOUR ROOM! I AM VERY CROSS WITH YOU! NO SUPPER! STRAIT TO BED!)**

Ten ermitanyo

"I showed everyone" TH3 Entranse meowled StarPleam Yes Fire. Stremmed Face1 less sensitive Deide fahter Gunn was a mod. "LAKEPAW FLAMEPAW dust left lumbar BLAZE Pelt my mother." He said. "I nedd Lantern".

The speed is fast, very cold. Tigers kill Holly Leaf For Theda!

It began like a cat nose batlecried wrong. Heat Burneded!

Sune Tax. They talked bwhind hidnig. "Well," and dare to laugh HOLylesf peaks of four stars. "Wood know!"

StarGleam. "Warming Noooooo!" Said "FalmePawgo" scemmed.

Flamepaw thrown Holy Leaf. Surprisingly Holly leaf color. "Fallow". Fallshig always Flamepaw blue NSS.

Children's deaths, "NO FLAMEPAW" seing LakePaw whale theme. "I love FALMEPAW". Holy Leaf Switch painted.

Mr HollyLaffs LakePaw development, including his or her blood.

"1 nooo! 11 'StarPaw off. Leaves' FLAMEAPWWW "Will Holt Wass or less. Color LakPaw. "I StarGleam Lofer". This is the first wisperd cosed blue.

"Wake LAKE POOL Stargleam depersed Cyring shoited very happy!

"Hahaha," Holly laughed pages. "Nature Thins emaginating beyound my lap Gedot're no trees!" ... He turned around ... naked!

"He said he felt" a voice called. This goal!

"SHAPSHITTER!" They joyly Hollylea.

"Stargleam". FalmePaw Cryingly. "We need to dig back to a liquid nedd. Laekpaw. Trees were not again!"

"There are some Jews TEKOA (EST). StarPaw".

Thaks FlamePaw pipes and timely LakePaw piced.

"Dadi Light" Holy sheet! "We're gunna be easy, it is not!" Rar and the volcano has increased StarGlaem!

Everone! He was not found! "Nah." STarGleam lungs and stained Sumething pluned BK. "It's a challenge."

HoBare everyone! Nominal life naked! Starepaw teeth. Par.

"Wheat Quercia" HolyLeafthe goal. "I do not know, I bet Gouna esliay". CAT1 suddenly fell into his eyes, and began the long drka. Frosted Suddly Wass of crying on the other side. LaFlamePaw!

"Professionalism LAKEPAW again!" Loss

SPARGLAME WHT. Thenshe closed. Lake swimming pool! StarGleam Tord made because "Wild appy. After Sawyer.

...

OLLYLEAFS!

Coca speaks to us! And flamming HAETRS stupa. Animals.


	11. Chapter 11

Cut a Fiht aganst Children 1

"The nose!" StarPaw yellded so Wu horrorifed. "Buck and SEH TRC LakePaool its nut!"

"Large not fair!" Autumn Lake screchemd loadly to ISSED for StarGlame. "I Posesd of WTU HolyLeaf idea!" That yelddl and hesselv hulrd for StarPaw. Surpissed StarGlme culdn was so? T Finance

So ... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" It was ...

REDPAW! Runnth Redpaw StarPaw and jumping on paper and M. LakePolawm insta success.

"Nuu Redpaw" chked StarGlamea and locked in RedPaw. "Okayo e RedOaw is;" This message upsed field. RedPaw Cughed. "No, I have, but I cut the loan LIF is SED was. Star Flames blocked RedPaw so shocked when skin WUS StarGleam." IM is strreet! "He learned the game." But now what Dao Agant LakePaw! "He is happy. LakePaw runner in Loinblzx was SPED WIDE!

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR" StarGalem wisprd and ran and pulled Lionblaze LakePaw hit he did.

"EDS thiss11 StarGlame in LakePaw in SatinClaw hellClan break. And Polish Naie waswerng oink. So StarGlame disgraced when Crry realed Santa nanny ass.

"I Killd my Subjt" Turng HolyLeaf packaging left in the nude. "UCI you can get!" Saud and rudhed for StarPlame. "Oh oh!" Every1 Yelld "tarPaw deceived us!"

Tim brake SEMDA danw in StarPawlem AWY naked car. But new races ... star Tiger! "

"Shut up son! Yellded Fuhrstar. "He now gong Scars" and hand ... some Ioudaios!

"Jyew OMG!" ELLD FamePaw and locked in the price. "But ther work Snipe lizded tree there." Lizards are blocked. Wu Salamander. TNO fled.

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried FamePaw. "Right now, Yu WKO It!

"Pournari Ete" Sadi Tiger stars he had boiled StarGleam StarGlame. "You will not get the Interior Ministry, which BEEN" This is the message field, and then he continued, "I was not involved Alive!"

"Are you angry?" TigerClar and light aksed StarGlema and handle and fled. "I've never cathg 1111 Yul laght despicable." They Shadowcaln gong! "And then RL.

Guyx footwork relly difficult for art, I gon. sor'ry to stay. Will bad mother Revew betetr update soon


	12. Chapter 12

Cahpter sheet 12 Forest

"NO!" Starkit Yewled. Tiger Claw dead. But fat. The show Cudlnt. Stop finly. Then try, distressed paper Theres raised his face; Laws and Tiger excaped sitser!

"I Ulseß ;? / /" In Dsked. "Why should I kill him," .. "Voice bedide opur MP Sadi" What, "said Jump.

This is my boss. "JayWing still in bed." Beck year can u is dead, his mother died. "" What, "said StarGleam" What people GSG. "

Said "Dakr Tahpanhes Froset" Sparrow. "Hess allready Santa!" Oh, no, I thouth starGeam.

"We first Dae dark, but the threat of worms." Jayfeater cried. "It depends on me!" StarGleam sad.

Fark Slepped war. Light. No way 2 easily see and hear Wass. They drove to vote! Wass is Tigerstar!

"People keep Thundercaln Nice Tjen th attack," he said. "What is before!" StarPaw when he jumped. He meets personally identifiable information about the Bond! He said, "clock TIGERSAR" blue man. Pets stars Loocked and scrape. This does not fly!

StarGleam blood fell to the ground rods Cuming sholder. There are many red butterfly. See HawekFrost. It was buetiful in Kawai, hit Firstar. She loved him. She had to save him.

Tiger ran the Star! On the Beat! But Wa's later. Staining StarPaw. "It turned balkc." I love telling Manasseh.


	13. Chapter 13

Cahpter 13 Metang Sartcaln

"Omigish, happnd! Shrekd StarPaw. The author of this." The Star Clan; "It Esker, when he said the new cat.

"IAA is forest tires!" He connected the gray cat. StarGlame locked windly Tiger Star culd? This sea NT. "Yes, you SatrCaln I said in the end. Yellow Fang». Wher up another tree? "

"Software should not be so red! StarGlame said he was crazy."

YelllowFang said I'm sorry, but what made me do it. "

"Well," said StarGleam. "But I wood Sark ... do not you think?

"Tiger Strasbourg for murder," said Blue Star cumin. "Send cat starcaln China Foret"

"Wait, if I die?" StarGlame. What I did; I do not know cold Säfve! "

"Thus, the air bell, you Thnduer dollars at home!" Whit Trip Saud. "But we have a lot of somsing imptent say first."

"OMG, this is" stingy StarPaw lauged jumping up and down, Joe. "" I do not wnat "

"Ten you We are committed to you before you left," said Leaf Polo brought StarGlame 2 Stone wrote. "Ten Common!"

"OMG teeth nationality» squelled StarGleam, and he comes out. "At 10:00 COMMNDMENTS;"

"I am," he said Blue Star "We have only calns Lite. So nedd four!"

"Well," said StarGlame he left no stone Star Clan.


	14. Chapter 14

Commdaments Chapter Ten forts

Stargalme IN2 thunderclaln camp. but the apperance was not rubber. They otusdie cat. "AlliGator misplaces CAT" Sadie. I gatehred cat. "I ELectrical Conmondants Frum Starclam /" he said. Cat Gapsed. Launched Mummur. "Free" starGleam sad. Tehy free.

"This, he said, and said the words TH3 stones." carpet treasure. Skin should invade their privacy yu commodents when you're on the way Wnt ge5t Starcan. "He had the dryer air.

"You do not 1. Do not think galbladder of others

2\. Ensure that any picturs anyhing and warhip. If ou are doing ah can Punch four usually looks.

4\. dawn Starcclan'm.

5\. Download souls

6\. restart mother and father.

7\. beaver not kill batl.e

8\. BR unfateful in our bed

9 dotn metal gland and others.

10\. dnt false information about yiour nieborgh.

10\. jelly treader five

11\. Bachelor Artichoke! F

Cat GAPSED. "Sorry," said DaysPow. "I am a sinner. I will do better next time!" Agred all cats. StarPaw happy! Ani Hey Pat, stop recording when the wood of Sart Thai clan Neber go Wong!

But when he saw that his team! A ... .. REdpaw and stabbing LakePaoolePaool


	15. Chapter 15

Cohpter fiften turth

The place for Star Glam Marced LakePaw glared at RedPaw futile. "Bel slightly Ari? /" E Esked. "11 common substances Elfenth not you!

"But I love him! 1" said LakePol. (/ USA SK! The BB 11 disgusting)

"But ten commdnents spies!" Saud StarPaw. Wanet sopra herslef thirst among consumers. "I Love The Dark Foret;"

"Yes, ansed RedPaw.

"It does not, do not," said StarGleam «It Relly horribld place." I kno me! "

He said the ear á RedPaw lakePolw. Unfortunately, it sa closed. "We can not do this Agan".

"I hope not," said StarGlame sitting around turng go back to Firestar. "BB not può to show the Vacation tribes Reight?

"Good Fire", "should go to Gathern BB".

"If we bb to Scarpe Gathern From commendments Hollívúdd Fitta claans1" imbavagliati StarGlame happ? Yu "Cmon ritardo!" BB BB fans walked here at all MGA MGA Cats Hollívúdd Fitta and Gathern!

"Attenzione IN ALL Cat" said Lepping High Rock. ? "Day ATTENSION THIS I Nedd"

"OMG What It! 11! 1" MitsyFoot surprise. "Thad Imptent!"

"Yes, imptent eligible 111 ! 1!" Yellded StarGleam "If I hear wuldnt" "I must have ten Commandmeonts office" Red THESE fairly common Old Testament characters do calns Deny He congratulated each Air. Thank you for using It happily stealing SarkGleam. "" Sont us from sin! "

"God," said StarGleam saltare HighRoke module. Firestar saw throwing chicken Caraway sliding through the labratory community. "It should StarGlame much better than what thing this1 Letters BB that. The eldlers Deid BB so tired participating instead" he told the thaw noise StarGleams. "We must now live Moons tone your babysitter. I am going to show you, SA Therefore JayFather.


	16. Chapter 16

**/AN: I was not expecting this...**

Chapel sixteen life Nane

Suddenly organized Satyr Gleam Oaks from the nose and spring Shadwclan Bush! 2! Poppy chicken little cold, Reds Trom OwlPad SchorcWind (I love Communities warriors they appear in the books) and CeaderGeart and Twanypelt RustFur all Blac Stars fighting game. StarGleams Orange Bridge swammed surprise. What not to do before? "StarGlaw" says Black, unfortunately. "You can not becomed leader than inblossble take kitsss" Sa JHE.

"I do detsiny BlackSrar." You can not fihtg feat. '

"No!" meowled. "I do not want to lose you!" "Oky his" Fire Heart Unfortunately, he told himself that it was not sinch new school he never come Yeat. "Ya" Gary Stripe sorry "to his Vienna"

"OK" black sad, unfortunately. Beginning wacked. Star Forget pride, she had a new boyfriend. See didnt want 2 Dell with this Wright.

StarGleam said LoinBalze depudy draw clkan camp. You Jayfeather and Firestar, a visit to the Moon Pool. "I do not think Sadi StrGleam." Yes. "He said he smelled JayFeater Almot StarPaw never before seen in the barn so his father smiel" an articulated grid StarGleam Ive always someone from the first day I saw Yo. "

"Relly." You aksed. "Relay," he said. He smiled at the young man, is much energy in this protocol very happy! Shed someny Rehan him chating but to add!

She months snot now closed. Where StarGleam started belly Nerva Lite. Wha star family does not like them?

They went ot Moon Polo. Seems to be; Polling traffic. StarGlean not too late enythin buetifly power. "I have produ," said Kling fire in his eyes. PurSmiled StarGleap and I wait.

This is the darkness! Stargel I opened my eyes and Erh Frøset. Since wind turbines stars. "I love it," he says thoguth lokoing stars of treatment. Lighter and cats shinned! Lost cat and occupied. Starclab! 1! 11!

"The Reedy ou" the frob screamed like that. "Starkit even whe happy turbling outgoing items!

"Ong they come. This is a blue cat. Ahstruck StarGleam whispered" Bull Star. "I have therefore given you living ships songs sound kind of star Putt encourages StarGleams. It hurtd! Bluestar wakled StarGleam roaming ho fork out more about these cool he was wounded terbled No.

"The life I will corrage" said Ling flag YellowFag StarPleam. It hurted neddle! 1

BambleCalw weapons. Moses forehed StarGleam. It hurts the class Tigger star licked!

Tribe bled Storm. "Is it worth it to lift. I have a strenth. Pertect not good for your family."

Leavenworth wind. "It's giving life zero benefit." It hurts when Fier! 1

Rum good picture Bundle face Liff Motte Erli Hammam for life tail star qiickness, Life & Ston next forever. You shacking roof probably him if he was cool Mack!

And then ... frorm String ... ... Lino! 1! 11! 1

Grab SatrGleam! "These are the voices Star" cut pine asterisk. He was the first ladder Thunerclan! Or call it sirloin communities. "

Coudnt StarPaw breath? He is very onered! "I am a cat belive you relly happens Thun said, ah." Meh them, "said the lion. He toched mastiff nose to nose and forehead, worse than ever thougth StarGleam!" With his life to a hearing. They are warm bfour very strong, but also great restaurants now, give thanks comandaments Calne. Should take care of yourself Star Clan

Now I give DOO witouth NAMR. "

"What" shotud StarGleam kidney opened Moth. "I want my will GleamStsr Donk Barnes Star Star stuped I called!"

"Fery good," said Lion head Star drugs Wold lisent makes specail StarGkeam. I ... .. now pronuncar GLEAMSTAR! '

Butt Cher cats dankness! Swolled dark nest! He may be a small island in Paris! Suddenly Tiger and holy leaves! Vishon! They knew that their possession of sticky, and it's broken arm and cats DEING! And suddenly ... ... cats suruonded Lite Godlen! 1! 1! Where ... Nick Frost! All these evil things disapare.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 11! 1! 1! 11!" Said StarGleamStar rose. It needs to look culdnt with monopoly, he can easily! 11! 1! 11! Perhaps! 11! 1! 11!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 RETURNR

StarGleam conflict ends thrown into the skin. To observe the star fire was sorrid SNS Gren. "A large part of the loan you sleep well?" he asked. See upsid Jayfeather.

"Yes, yes I will" call reponded StarGleam. "I had a dream Tass said it all." "It's the first place."

"If the South." Trarbach Fire Mona went to the pool and also manages the camp Thundercaln.

"GleamStar again!" Convinced that in order to proceed. RedPaw LakePaw and looking sad, sad because I love GleamStarg scholarships. But ingored GleamSar. But he had made certain powerless.

Said "Blas Lin" Locking his representative. "I think more patrol nedd Sadowclan Boutique", "I want them to Lede DE Blackstar I know." He said, and went to the hideout turnd evwn keader but everone effort feeding tasks. "He went Guysz my bed," she said, burn. / "Give me a place for me!"

They moved bling medicine. "It was nevwr? Leave a lot of fun," said BeryNoise. "There are all wonderful."

Futures GleamStar didnlt care Firestar to stay. Then, flavored with home fire. "I'm Levving," he said, and he is LEF. Next StarGleam uyelling "Wait! 1! 11 Hong Where are you?"

"Well, I have school, so I. Who knows on the street for some time. If the Rogue's disease, or perhaps skyCaln?" Then ZL. StarGamet was sad b / c the teacher, and one of the cats luvved by DASS and because I wanted to.

"Your Star Star Oka," said HawkFrot ka nonwhere seen. "I mean, I love all of you to lime."

"I know," said StarGlea prring tail wrapped around his face seemed Hawk flesh also, that what I was fraud. And togethier now! / IER! /


	18. Chapter 18

StarKit is weaker barn to sleep. Ayoll CAPM! They worked a junped otides Highridge. "I am pleased to kill School: Somone Sadie WA.S ... .. Tiger forever.

"Nope." HollyLefa said common IDEs. STAR and gushed "from attack at all" cold heself-hander.

"No," said Peel Fall "with you primary models somuch StarGleam we could'nt Leafe" set fire to a grace cat!

HolyKeaf be ... a ... Fux! Be Glam surprise. The hopped! But it's a latte! 1 formation ehf Foz on his face when Blaze Lino apparetd! He nails fat. "Noooooo" said GleamStart. Greif. Falled Name gray hair sparkling views. Shoned Day spakling control. Reinbow eyes, lick shunned by Rani beutifly thohth hawk cont.

"Oyak StarGleam it." LionBealz said. "I will do for you. It makes me happy hapyness Pentecost."

"You Blaze Lion ? ... .. HOMOSEZZUAL / / / 2" STG; eamStar. cry. The town why is it bevoming. It B4 Bet Colde Awnser TRC!

"Noop," said GleamStar, "my father was away that he will take revenge." He said. He licked healthy leaves! HollyFale install and run "horizontally" meowled it "locks behind you"

Search StarGleam. Clawd TiggClaw cat scratched DAWNSPAEKLE be held Aya. "Take hake sulked in the neighborhood," he said sadly danheros "" DD "9meanes No) Hawky said Frost." I have my lobe I want to live by air. "

But the weather cat walks. Unfortunately Tigerstar left. "You have defted Mayt serious this time," he said, "but the nesting season STORNGER well." When it came. When he left the Holy Place. Subsequently thuneer SAF home!

"As LionBleaze of cough drop said Gleamstar nedd new depudy. JazzPaw hear. JazzPaw come." JazzPaw will make you a warrior. So I can depduey BW. "JaszPaw smieled! It is such a joy!" JazzPaw will now display p Jazz Song. From my depdy. Anyone who has a problem with that: it's average boring ~ bcase obdenintley said no cats. New excuse. The linblaze ripsected, eventually. Cats Out Mots thought Starg; Kawai Team was when he robbled crazy eyes. A hawk cold sleep ER NT still does not remember CMONDANTS?


	19. Chapter 19

**/AN: POTASSIUM IS NOT STUPID, GOOGLE!**

19 Mirage 1!

Moura The NEX Castle StarGleam and HawkForost released him. The dent wnat him Ake moiety went on for several CTAs go Parolin look.

"Jazz Song RedPaw LakePaw Flame Pelt all shrink your parole Windyclna wider." He said, and then follow the caches in HawkGorest speak Sumthin him.

"Hawk Frost go bad." Poultry and lock expacently the tea cosy of the president blined.

"From sweating fruit ideas! Said." Known asylum home? "

"Yah this is wakcg ECU phone." He walked out of the cave and folowig Hawk Forst. "And all the older ships me collect prayer listened for loud lips saturation Clan!

All they collect even Milloe BriadPaw bad referee. (A / really have not echoes faded red, but I have heard that you are going to get hurt! 1! 1! 1111 ")

"I will Hawk Frost you peaches!" Yelld StarPaw HaPP? Y. everone startwf poop! It is soooo happly for StarGstar nedded new space.

"You make it shuld Knw?" BubPaw called StarGleam will not hear that stpid (A / D only looks like potassium stupd 1 ;! 1), the leather so Human decide this. "As described BubmFlit" said esked lokoking cat.

"We have to go annunce gatherin!" He everony CERED said. All aruged with him. So Thhner Caln cat left Katherine. But when he saw ... ... Bull Star die! Peasant flame!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Since when does Blackstar play volleyball...**

Chapter 19 THE ERASER CHEWER

Elemental dummy! UR all satinsit1s! StarKesus savers percent from one eccept. Even non-Saturdays! 1 ppl say i'm irritable anyway!

From the way you are satisfied wih Jazz chpaetr the last time? I'm not betting Wood Mack depduey

gasp! "What do you think ou Firestar," he

Thank you.

"Currently the community of shaders," he said happily. "I went there two Tera Tory ladies have fondue. I said this was dpersed Volleyball Star Ted, if your skin swisscide bcame mocitted."

"Leg sin GNOMISH" They StarGleam.

"I know the ritual." Start Fier said, "but it was so disappointing Yo woud net his flesh."

GleamStar said Mome. But when the direction changes and rembered Frost Hawk Coon! And it is happy again.

They walk towreds High oak Cats do not meet AW. Wanderd you, so that readient Ussana day. Era

bcause was happy. Throgut Hawk first.

"Throw all the class!" yewled own. "I have the money!"

"What Ledder," they say.

"HawkFrpst and I ... did ... Tuesday!"

In clcats predilictie Pyla and happy! Some of them, when he found Enver StarGleams carpet T2, but is glad she knw wood BECALI that option.

"Let's start with a marriage"

But ... it was cold bfore Happ Marige nose! "I want my partner to B" SDI Abobe lowered!

"Star Clan?" GleamSyar Garden?

"No," said the deputy. "Your ... FROSET duck!"

And Oak Lawn before! He saw the rain in 1111! And..listening napkins! Hurt StarFleam!

It hurts.

And GLEAMSTAR CODLU felt HETSELF! 11! 111! 1!

1! /

OF Wock up. Xie ice was dark, the remembered. It was volleyball. "Blackstar" Wanderin Hed she wanted "to see the two, it was a bad cat wanders Blackstar did not know if the young fire WOD Fark!

See dirtence Shap. "Back to Star?" Seda SHSE. "It 'StarGleam June

Then arund torned cat. It 'been ... ASSFyR!

Ashfall AGT stopped him. "Gigle," he said, "... beautiful ... .as glemstar SquireFlit ... to ... to ... My success wnted?"

He said: "NO9999999999999 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" wink.

She looked sad. "The fact that the MENA region," he said.

And then ... it was broken Star?


End file.
